


NSFW : Nicolas Sarkozy Fighting Wolves

by BlueFloyd



Series: Lovecraft and chill [2]
Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Are we out of the metaphorical woods yet, Bringing a politician to a knife fight, Contredanse avec les loups, Dans Sarkozy y'a "cozy", For the woods are lovely dark and deep, Gen, Into the woods then out of the woods and home before dark, Jogging with wolves, Just like the Republicains, Les LouuuuuuuOOOOOUUUU-ouuuuhouuuuhooups, NSFW, Sarko Sarkiny Lupus, Three Wolf Moon, You're walking in the woods and your phone is dead. Out of the corner of your eyes you spot him
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. J'ai eu l'idée du jeu de mots, et du coup je devais écrire la fanfic pour aller avec, mais j'ai pas plus d'idée que ça. Je vais tenter de la relier vaguement à "La France est plus grande que mes terreurs", mais c'est pour avoir du contexte sans m'embêter à l'expliciter. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous laisse avec cette magnifique image mentale : Nicolas Sarkozy Fighting Wolves.





	1. Chapter 1

Ce sont les premiers flocons de neige qui le réveillent. L'hiver tardait depuis quelques semaines, mais il est enfin là, et pour de bon. Il a le temps de penser une telle banalité, avant que son monde se réajuste et qu'il réalise qu'il est allongé au pied d'un arbre. À une dizaine de mètres, sa voiture brûle tranquillement, encastrée dans un autre arbre. L'hiver est là, mais lui, où est-il ? Il se relève, un douleur lui déchire le flanc gauche. Son costume est en relativement bon état, mais dessous il a une côte au mieux fêlée, au pire cassée. Il regarde autour de lui. Une forêt. Putain. Comment est-il arrivé là ? Il revoit le discours de concession de défaite de la primaire… Non, c'était il y a plusieurs jours. Qu'a-t-il fait depuis ? Parti avec Carla et les enfants prendre quelques jours pour eux chez Vincent, dans sa propriété en Allemagne… Les enfants ! Il marche vers la voiture, mais non, Dieu merci, elle est vide, toutes les ceintures détachées. Encore que lui même, il devait bien être dans la voiture aussi, ça ne prouve pas grand chose. Bordel de bordel. Il s'éloigne de la voiture par précaution. «Carla ! Carla ! Louis ! Y'a quelqu'un ? Y'a queeeeeelqu'uuuuun ? » Aucune réponse. Il ne sait toujours pas comment il est arrivé là. Il est probablement en Allemagne, mais où ? Il tente de remonter les traces de la voiture, mais au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres, il doit se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'est pas arrivée ici au sol. Les sommets brisés des sapins en attestent. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que ce serait un coup de François pour s'assurer qu'il s'est débarrassé de toute concurrence ? Il est suffisamment fanatique pour en être capable.

Il soupire. « C'est pas parce que vous voulez renverser la table que vous descendez de la voiture dont vous vous abstenez de choisir le chauffeur » Il revient vers la voiture. Il va supposer qu'il était seul. Il passe la main à travers la vitre brisé. La voiture peut exploser à tout moment mais il doit prendre le risque. Il ouvre la boîte à gants, prends le portable et le couteau qu'il garde là au cas où. Il se dirige ensuite vers le coffre, mais pas de manteau. Évidemment. Il s'éloigne à nouveau de la voiture. Il allume le portable. Pas de réseau. Évidemment. La chute de neige s'intensifie. Il doit prendre une décision. De vieux souvenirs de colonie de vacances lui reviennent. La mousse sur les arbres indique le Nord. Excellente direction, tant qu'on ne lui demande pas d'aller à Gauche il est content de toute façon. Il rigole tout seul de sa blague et se met en route. Après une minute de marche, il entend la voiture exploser. Il se dit que Poutine ne regarderait pas une explosion, alors il ne se retourne pas non plus. Il marche vers le Nord, en s'arrêtant périodiquement pour regarder s'il a davantage de chance avec le réseau, mais rien. La neige continue de tomber, heureusement il n'y a pas de vent et la température reste supportable pour le moment sans manteau. Mais quand la nuit se mettra à tomber, s'il n'a pas rejoint la civilisation d'ici là, il risque de ne pas apprécier. Heureusement, une demi-heure plus tard il tombe sur une clairière. Au milieu, des plantes avec des feuilles immenses qui poussent. Il coupe une vingtaine de tiges rouges et se forme une sorte de capeline de fortune. Il arrive même  à se faire une sorte de capuche. « Si Brice me voyait… j'te jure. » Ainsi affublé, il reprend sa marche. Toujours vers le Nord…

Le portable ne capte toujours pas de réseau. La nuit commence à tomber. Marcher de nuit ou s'arrêter ? La neige semble s'être un peu calmée mais la couche au sol ralentit sa progression. Ses chaussures sont encore à peu prêt sèches mais il n'est pas sûr que cela dure encore bien longtemps. De temps à autre il pousse un cri, espérant une réponse. Et enfin, il en a une. Mais pas celle qu'il attendait. En réponse à son  « Caaaaaarlaaaa !», c'est un hurlement adressé à la lune montante qui lui répond. Là, c'est la merde. Il fait le compte de ses possessions. Ses habits. Son couteau.  Un vieux mouchoir. Un portable avec de la batterie mais pas de réseau. Sa capeline maison. Et… dans sa poche, un briquet. Pourquoi un briquet ? Il ne fume pas, habituellement. Ah si, il se souvient. Jean-François jouait avec à un dîner, ça avait fini par l'insupporter, il lui avait confisqué. Bon, un briquet ça change la donne. Il peut faire un feu. Un feu ça se repère du ciel, il peut être secouru. Et puis ça tient chaud pendant la nuit, et ça éloigne les bêtes sauvages. Il sacrifie une des feuilles du bas de sa capeline pour nettoyer une portion de sol de la couche de neige. Un petit espace délimité par quatre troncs d'arbres. En dessous, un tapis d'aiguilles. Bordel. Il ne veut pas mettre le feu à la forêt entière. Il nettoie les aiguilles du mieux qu'il peut. Il récupère du petit bois dans les sapins le plus proches. Les branches sont bien sèches. Il en récupère une brassée. Heureusement qu'il a la capeline, sinon il ruinerait son costume. Un second hurlement. Plus proche, il lui semble. Il jette le bois au sol. Il récupère une branche plus grosse au sol, mais c'est la seule qu'il trouve, la neige dissimule tout. Il la pose sur les branches. Voilà. Ça devrait faire un feu acceptable. Bordel, non, comment il l'allume ? Encore un hurlement, clairement plus proche cette fois « Casse toi, pauvre con ! », hurle-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons. Le feu. Se concentrer sur le feu. Comment l'allumer. Le mouchoir ! Il le sort de sa poche, le déplie précautionneusement. Il n'aura qu'un seul essai. Il met le bois le plus sec au dessus, soigneusement, puis il construit un petit nid de branchages autour. Ok… Il tourne la molette du briquet… Rien. Il retente, frénétiquement. Finalement, une flamme. Elle s'accroche paresseusement au mouchoir, puis soudain elle prend. Il souffle doucement dessus. La flamme se propage aux brindilles. Il souffle un peu plus. La flamme prend de l'ampleur. Il réajuste le bois autour. Ça marche ! Il pose la plus grosse branche au dessus, va chercher plus de bois.

Il rajoute une nouvelle brassée de bois au dessus du foyer. La feuille qui a nettoyé le sol lui sert d'éventail. Le feu prend franchement maintenant. Il regarde autour de lui. La nuit est franchement tombée mais son foyer éclaire l'espace autour de lui. Très vite cependant les ombres reprennent leurs droits. Parmi les troncs, il repère néanmoins une autre branche au sol. Il la récupère, ainsi qu'une autre qui était cachée par un tronc. Il les débarrasse de leur neige, les rapporte à son foyer. Une dedans, une gardée en réserve. Parfait. Il se rapproche des flammes et se réchauffe. Un nouveau hurlement. Il avait oublié. Et une deuxième voix qui se joint à la première. Bordel. Elles se taisent. Reprennent. Plus proches ? Dur à dire. Trop proches en tous cas. Il se lève, s'adosse à l'arbre le plus proche du foyer. Il sort son couteau. C'est un cran d'arrêt, cadeau du SWAT à l'époque où il était à l'Intérieur. Un bon couteau, du genre impressionnant. Mais il est pas certain que les loups soient sensibles à ce genre de détails. Il récupère aussi la branche surnuméraire au sol.

"OOOOOOUUUUUUUUH". Ok. Cette fois ils ne sont clairement pas loin. Il lui semble voir un mouvement à la lisière de là où la lumière porte. Il tape à plusieurs reprises sur le tronc de l'arbre avec sa branche, pour faire le plus de bruit possible. Un mouvement sur sa droite. Il se retourne et la branche cueille la tête du loup en plein bond. La bête roule sur le côté, sonnée. Mais ça ne fait que commencer. Une dizaine de loups sont entrés dans la lumière. Il hurle pour se donner du courage « KAAAARCHEEER ! » Deux loups bondissent. Sa lame balafre le premier, le craquement sec qu'il entend confirme que sa branche a rencontré les pattes du second. Il plonge sa branche dans les flammes pendant que son couteau trouve le flanc d'un autre canidé. Il agite la branche enflammée, deux loups hésitent à bondir. « AAAHHRGH !!! » Profitant de son inattention et du fait qu'il n'est plus collé à l'arbre, un autre loup s'est approché de lui. Ses griffes lui ont labouré le bras. Il lui abat la branche en feu dessus. Une odeur de poils brûlés se fait sentir. Le loup hurle. Il hurle aussi. Le loup détale, le pelage enflammé. Mais il n'a pas le temps de se réjouir, deux nouvelles bêtes sont sur lui. Il plonge son couteau dans le poitrail d'un des deux, mais la bête finit son bond en le renversant. Sous le choc il lâche son arme. Le loup roule loin de lui, probablement mort, mais surtout avec son couteau. L'autre loup a connu la morsure du feu, un dernier coup plus violent que les précédents l'a convaincu de renoncer. « GRRRRR » Il se retourne, la bête est déjà sur lui, seul le râle l'a averti à temps. Il n'a pas le temps de frapper, la gueule béante du fauve est déjà sur lui. Il a juste le temps d'interposer la branche, la mâchoire de la créature sur referme dessus plutôt que sur son visage. Les griffes labourent son torse. Par réflexe, il se plaque contre la créature, ne pas lui laisser le temps de s'éloigner, d'ajuster un coup. Les deux corps roulent au sol. Son visage s'enfonce dans le pelage de la créature. Il sent une oreille contre son menton pendant que la bête se débat. Il baisse la tête, va chercher l'excroissance avec les dents, mord de toutes ses forces. Le loup hurle. Un sang chaud envahit sa bouche. Il feule, un bruit plus inhumain que tous ceux émis par les canidés. Ses bras se referment autour du corps du loup, il serre de toutes ses forces. Cette fois le loup gémit. Il maintient sa prise, serre encore. Un craquement. Le loup se fait soudain inerte entre ses bras. Il se relève. Regarde deux autres loups qui le contemplent depuis l'autre côté du feu. Crache l'oreille. Les deux loups tournent casaque et s'enfuient dans les bois. « Ouais, c'est ça ! Si vous revenez, j'vous annule tous ! »

Il fait quelques pas, récupère son couteau dans un des loups à terre, et traîne la carcasse, l'abat sur celle du loup à l'oreille manquante. « Double ration de loup. C'est ça la République ». Il se laisse tomber à côté des deux loups devant le feu. Il regarde quelques minutes dans les flammes, puis il soupire, regarde son costume et sa capeline ruinés, saisit son couteau, et se met à dépecer les bêtes. «M'ont pris pour la princesse de Clèves ou quoi ? ».

 


	2. Nicolas Sarkozy, Father of Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He who fight monsters…

Les loups sont entrés dans Paris. Une brève incursion, une reconnaissance, une démonstration de leur capacité à. Vraiment, pas de quoi s'alarmer. Mais par contre, bien plus troublant, les loups sont entrés dans Sablé. Les traves sont nettes, dans la terre meuble des champs en jachère qui entourent le château. Qu'est-ce qui a pu les inciter à venir si proche ? Ils savent d'ordinaire reconnaitre un Chasseur, et ils savent ce qui est bon pour eux. Et même sans la présence menaçante du tueur au sang froid qui habite le chateau, Sablé est de nos jours bien loin des forêts qu'ils affectionnent, qui sont leurs terrains de chasse et leurs  territoires attitrés. Leur présence n'est donc que le signe d'un mouvement plus profond. Quelque chose se joue, dont les loups ne sont qu'un symptôme. Une force de la Nature s'est mise en marche.  
  
Quelques jours passent, et les rumeurs commencent. Des gens du coin ont vu une silhouette. Tard la nuit, en rentrant chez eux, prise dans l'éclat des phares d'une voiture. On met ça sur le compte de l'alcool, mais la rumeur persiste. D'autres gens affirment l'avoir vu aussi, une silhouette massive, qui se déplace silencieusement, recouverte d'un poil dru, rodant autour de la ville. Un journal local parle de la Bête de Sablé. L'appellation reste. Le chatelain est furieux. Il n'a aucun besoin que l'attention soit attirée sur son fief, surtout maintenant. La période est cruciale. Mais la rumeur refuse de mourir. Alors il décide de faire ce qu'il sait faire de mieux. Quand quelque chose n'accepte pas de mourir, il est celui qui l'abat.  
  
La lune est haute dans le ciel nocturne. Il est seul au centre du champ. Un gilet pare-balles, des jambières de cuir, une arme à feu dans un holster, et surtout, la longue lame symbolisant sa fonction, l'honneur que lui a fait l'Ordre, dans sa main. Le métal froid reflête la lumière de la lune. Une légère brume monte de la terre noire. C'est une nuit propice aux manifestations, pas celles-là, on n'est pas entre Bastille et Nation. Les manifestations de l'Autre-Monde, les apparitions surnaturelles, les événements étranges. Le voile est ténue entre les mondes, et en ces nuits là ils se fait plus fin encore, au point de pouvoir se déchirer et laisser un passage. Dans le silence uniquement rompu de temps à autre par le passage d'une voiture pressée sur la départementale lointaine, soudain, un hurlement. Net, proche. La main du Chasseur se serre sur la garde de l'épée. L'attente est terminée.  
  
Du coin de l'oeil, il perçoit un mouvement. Il se retourne. Un loup avance vers lui, sans hâte. Un loup qui semble ordinaire, de ce monde. Si l'on  exclue bien sûr sa présence à Sablé et sa décision d'avancer droit vers un humain armé. Le loup s'arrête. Un deuxième le rejoint, sans plus de hâte, puis un troisième, un quatrième. Ce sont bientôt 10 loups qui attendent à une dizaine de mètres du Chasseur. Mais qui attendent quoi ? Ils renversent leur têtes et hurlent à la lune. Puis ils s'écartent. Cinq loups d'un côté, cinq loups de l'autre. et au centre, soudainement, la Bête.  
  
Elle est massive effectivement mais elle n'est pas très grande. Une impression de puissance physique s'en dégage néanmoins. Elle se tient sur deux pattes, ou deux… pieds ? On distingue encore, sous la couche de boue, la forme des mocassins. Le Chasseur relève la tête, surpris. Oui… ce n'est pas du pelage, mais bien des peaux de loups, couvrant le corps de la Bête. Elle relève la tête. Et le Chasseur voit soudain que la tête de loup cache en fait une tête humaine, une tête qu'il connait bien, une tête dont il a été le premier ministre fidèle 5 ans durant.  
  
« - Bonsoir François.  
\- Nicolas ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Oh, je pourrais t'retourner la question, mais j'm'en doute déjà. L'épée et le gilet pare-balle vont pas trop avec le rôle de Premier Ministre effacé que t'as joué pendant 5 ans. Mais bon, tes récents scandales aussi, j'aurai dû me douter de quelque chose. Deux/trois secrets de plus dans le tiroir, peut-être ? Un peu plus un homme d'action que c'que t'aurais laissé entendre ?  
\- Oui j'ai des secrets Nicolas. Des secrets anciens, et cruciaux. Mais j'ai toujours été clair durant notre collaboration : je te laissais les affaires courantes, mais je voulais les mains libres en terme de moyens financiers et humains.  
\- Et j'ai cru que tu voulais juste t'en mettre plein les poches, comme un honnête Républicain. Mais non, hein ? T'avais autre chose en tête.  
\- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai mes secrets. Mais toi, Nicolas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ? Et ces familiers ?  
\- Surpris ? On ne s'attendait pas à mon retour peut-être ? J'étais pas exactement sensé survivre à l'accident ? Tu m'as sous-estimé, François. On ne se débarasse pas de moi si facilement. Tu voulais les coudées franches pour ton OPA sur le Parti, je comprends. Mais je dois dire qu'je pensais pas qu't'irais si loin. Les gens qui ont des accidents de Danube, normalement c'est plus le rayon de mes porte-flingues. Je pensais que tu réservais tes tentatives d'assassinats pour tes activités extra-politiques, toi.  
  
Le Chasseur ne répond rien. Effectivement l'accident devait être mortel. Une garantie définitive de non-interférence, dont il avait demandé à l'Ordre de se charger. Les enjeux étaient trop importants. Mais c'était il y a des semaines. Depuis, plusieurs figures du Parti avaient déjeuner avec Nicolas. Il avait supposé qu'il n'avait jamais été au volant de la voiture sabotée. Mais comment aurait-il su, alors ?  
  
-Quelque part je dois te dire merci, François. Tu m'as fait trouver une part de moi que j'soupçonnais pas. Une part animale de moi. Les premières journées dans la Forêt Noire ont été dures, mais j'ai survécu. Les loups sont v'nus pour moi, plusieurs nuits. Mais je les ai toujours repoussés, et j'ai fini par gagner leur allégeance. J'suis dev'nu chef de meute. Ils me suivent, on chassait ensemble. Et quand j'ai enfin r'trouvé la civilisation, j'ai pas voulu les laisser derrière moi. Ils sont si fidèles, et - à ce détail près- ils seraient tellement à leur place dans le Parti. J'ai gardé ma t'nue d'chef de meute et j'continue à passer des nuits à courir avec eux. Le grand là j'l'ai surnommé Guaino, il rigole exactement pareil.  
  
Un silence. Une voiture passe au loin.  
  
\- Franchement j'suis plutôt content d'comment tout ça a tourné. Mais il reste un ptit détail problématique François. T'as tenté d'me tuer pas d'problème, c'est juste d'la politique. Mais t'aurais très bien pu tuer Carla et Louis dans l'affaire, et ça ça m'rend plutôt fumasse. Alors comment on va régler ça ?  
  
La tension vient de remonter d'un cran. Le temps des discours est fini, la résolution est proche. La rapière du chasseur se soulève imperceptiblement du sol, les muscles des loups se tendent. Quel gâchis cependant…  
\- Nicolas… Tu sais que la famille est très importante pour moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu aucun mal à Louis et Carla. Mes ordres ont été mal interprétés. Je peux te livrer le responsable immédiat. Est-ce que cela te conviendrait ? Tu sais que cette élection est plus grande que toi et moi. Nous entre-déchirer ne peux que profiter à… la gauche. Je sais que tu ne veux pas ça. Je suis prêt à te prouver ma bonne foi, dis-moi juste comment.

Nicolas pose une main sur le crâne de "Guaino". Les loups se figent. Cette option n'avait de toute évidence pas été envisagée. Reste à savoir comment le chef de meute  
va réagir.  
\- J'avais pas pensé à ça… C'est vrai qu'c'est plus proche de l'image que je m'faisais de toi. Me livrer le responsable tu dis ? Ok, ok. Mais j'veux aussi que si tout se passe bien pour toi d'ici quelques semaines, t'appuies mon retour à la tête du Parti. Soutien total, pas de magouilles, pas de conditions.  
\- Ça me va, Nicolas. Tant que tu ne t'opposes pas à moi d'ici la fin de la campagne.  
\- Évidemment. »  
  
Le chasseur hoche la tête. Un accord a été scellé. Un allié de plus qu'il pourra mettre à contribution dans son combat.  
Le chef de meute lâche la tête de Guaino, frotte son pelage le long de son dos. Un autre loup lui saute dessus, ils roulent à terre tous les deux, le loup laisse la position haute à son chef de meute.  
« C'est bien, c'est bien ! Allez les enfants, on rentre à la maison ! Désolé, pas de steack juteux ce soir,mais on va se trouver des lapins ! Allez, allez !»  
  
Et ainsi, ils se renfoncèrent dans la nuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est bon, j'ai un peu explicité la connexion entre les deux histoires (bon même carrément explicité).


	3. Nicolas vs Nicolas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une décision ministérielle controversée.

Il est en train de mettre la dernière main au décret sur les perturbateurs endocriniens. C'est un renoncement, mais c'est son renoncement, il ne laissera aucun directeur de cabinet, aucun haut fonctionnaire l'en déposséder. C'est un sujet sur lequel il voulait aller plus loin, mais l'exercice du pouvoir est amer. Il faut savoir perdre une bataille pour gagner la guerre, n'est-ce pas ? Sa bonne volonté sur ce sujet a été notée, l'a-t-on assuré, l'arbitrage sera en sa faveur la prochaine fois. La prochaine fois... Il se demande brièvement s'il n'y a pas des ponts que l'on franchit sans s'en apercevoir avant de les avoir franchis et de les voir brûlés derrière soi. _And if that joy - that thrill - doesn't thrill as you think it will..._ Mais non, pas le temps de se laisser aller a du sentimentalisme, il a un décret à écrire. Il se penche sur le clavier de son ordinateur, et il finit de rédiger les points du décret.

L'imprimante est en train de sortir la feuille, son ronronnement rassurant dans l'angle du bureau alors qu'il sort son stylo pour la parapher - un cadeau du Président pour sa prise de fonction, il a insisté pour que tous les Ministres utilisent le leur pour signer les documents officiels, un beau stylo, la plume glisse parfaitement sur le papier, seule cette encre rouge sombre est étonnante, l'Elysée fournit les cartouches aux différents Ministères. Il se saisit de la feuille, quand un courant d'air froid vient faire voler les papiers soigneusement rangés sur son bureau. Un frisson glacé lui parcourt l'échine. Il se retourne, et là, dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, une masse faite de crocs et de poils qui obstrue la lumière de la lune. Il se fige. Le Yéti. Il l'a retrouvé. Après toutes ces années. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il n'abandonnerai jamais, pas après ce qu'il lui a volé.

"Écoute-moi bien Nicolas, parc'qu'on va avoir un problème toi et moi."

Il vacille, soudainement désorienté. Le Yéti ne parle pas. Il charge, il frappe, il déchiquette, il fait tout ce qui est nécessaire pour protéger l’Émeraude de Gaïa, mais il ne parle pas. Ce n'est pas le Yéti. Et cette voix...

La créature saute de l'encadrement de la fenêtre jusque dans le bureau. La tête de loup qui lui servait de coiffe glisse et dévoile un visage que le ministre de la Transition Écologique connait bien. Il ne comprend plus rien.

Nicolas Sarkozy commence à arpenter le bureau de long en large. "Enfin plutôt on va avoir un problème de plus, parce que que t'ai accepté de bosser pour Macron alors qu't'avais refusé quand moi j't'ai proposé un Ministère, j'l'ai un peu en travers du gosier. Y m'a tout piqué l'Macron, mais moi en f'sant exactement la même chose j'me f'sais descendre par les médias. Mais j'pensais qu'toi tu s'rais un peu plus malin. Enfin bon, j'vais t'dire une chose, Nicolas, c'est pas pour ça qu'suis là. Qu'tu fasses le guignol pour Macron très bien, mais par contre tu touches pas à mes bébés ! C'est quand même incroyable, ça ! On t'file un poste de Ministre de l'Ecologie et la première chose qu'tu fais c'est d'dire allez-y, abattez les loups. Y z'ont rien demandé à personne les loups, alors tu s'ras bien gentil de rien leur demander non plus."

Sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre, un loup s'est perché. Il lèche tranquillement sa fourrure, imperturbable. Le ministre avale sa salive, tentant de saisir de quoi il en retourne. "M. Sarkozy, c'est... enfin je... vous... enfin c'est vous ?

\- Bah oui c'est moi, tu veux qu'ce soit qui ? J'vais pas envoyer Guaino pour tailler le bout de gras sur ces sujets, il mord d'abord et il hurle à la lune ensuite. Bon. Ecoute, j'sais comment c'est la politique, y sont tous prêts à te bouffer le nez là-dedans, pire que ma meute. Y t'ont forcé la main, t'as été l'couillon d'la farce, ça arrive. Mais moi j'avais des espoirs pour toi ! Même si j'étais vert que ce soit pour Macron que t'acceptes, j'me suis dit ca y'est, il va pouvoir faire c'qui faut, c'est pour ça qu'voulait t'avoir comme ministre. Alors les perturbateurs endocriniens, les centrales nucléaires, toutes les saloperies là, on s'en fout un peu, mais sur les sujets importants comme les loups, t'avais l'droit à un r'noncement, tu l'as utilisé, maintenant tu fais les choses comme y faut, compris Nicolas ? T'es ministre, tu laisses plus personne toucher aux loups. Les loups c'est sacré, c'est c'que la Nature elle a d'plus noble à nous offrir, alors tu fais ton boulot de Ministre de la Nature et tu protèges les loups. On est bien d'accord ?

La tête lui tourne. Il tente faiblement d'argumenter "Les moutons aussi ont le droit à la vie...

\- Les moutons ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout des moutons ? Pourquoi pas les électeurs pendant qu't'y es ? Les moutons y'en a plein partout et ils ont des têtes des cons. T'es Ministre des moutons ? Non ! Tu protèges les loups. C'est tout ! Je vais pas rev'nir ici, Nicolas. Si y'a à nouveau un problème j'envoie Guaino et quelques copains cette fois ci, et tu vas pas trop aimer, crois-moi. On est ok ?" Sur la fenêtre, le loup a arrêté de lécher sa fourrure et le regarde fixement, les babines retroussées. Il passe lentement sa langue sur ses dents.  

Il hoche la tête, vaincu par le flot de paroles aussi bien que par le loup.

"Impeccable. Bon, j'y vais, y'a Carla qui m'attend. Oublie pas, tu fais c'que tu veux mais tu fous la paix aux loups. C'est dommage que t'aies arrêté Ushuaïa quand même, les gosses y zadoraient. Allez, bon ministrage Nicolas !"

Le silence tombe soudain sur la pièce. Nulle trace de l'ancien Président ni du loup. Le ministre de la Transition solidaire s'agrippe à son bureau, la tête lui tourne. Dans ses veines, le feu glacé de l’Émeraude de Gaïa pulse doucement. La planète n'accorde aucune importance à ce qui vient de se passer. Il est seul pour tenter de faire sens de ce qui vient d'arriver. Une seule chose est sûre, il n'autorisera plus d'abattage de loups.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon au final c'est pas franchement relié à "La France est plus grande que mes terreurs" mais ça me fait plaisir si vous imaginez que ça se passe dans le même univers


End file.
